Bailando por mi vida
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Los tratos con el Ser Oscuro son, sobre todo, dispares y con poco sentido, al principio. Por ello, el trato que Blancanieves realiza con él para evitar ser ejecutada podría ser de todo, menos normal. Un concurso, dos bailarines, una tarta de manzana y una cana.


_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

**Disclaimmer:** Nada de Once Upon A Time me pertenece.

**Aviso:** Es una parodia y, cómo tal, tiene ligero OoC y sátira hacia algunos aspectos de la serie y del cuento de _Blancanieves._

* * *

**BAILANDO POR MI VIDA**

* * *

En un plácido bosque, de cuyo nombre no recuerdo; ah, no, esperad, sí que me acuerdo del nombre: Bosque Encantado. Ya, ya sé, el nombre no es precisamente el mejor ni el más creativo pero a mí no me vengáis a decir nada que yo ya dije que ese nombre no daba caché, pero no me hicieron caso. Es lo que tiene ser solo una voz en off; cosas del oficio.

La cosa es que en ese bosque, plagado de magia —ahora entendéis la parte de "Encantado" ¿verdad? Qué haríais sin mí—, vivía una horrenda bruja, y lo de horrenda no quiere decir que tenga verrugas, ni el pelo como la escoba, ni nada de eso, sino porque su corazón era oscuro, tan oscuro como el carbón, pues muchas fechorías había hecho en su corta vida, y el amor que podría haberla salvado fue asesinado; por su propia madre. ¿Dramático? No habéis visto nada, todavía.

Era de esperarse, entonces, que esa pobre mujer desdichada se convirtiera en lo que es hoy; una bruja con una extraña pasión por las manzanas.

Pues esta bruja se encontraba en su palacio, como todos los días, con una extraña diferencia: tras hablar con uno de sus criados y descubrir una cana en su sedoso pelo del color de la noche decidió que no podía seguir así, odiar a esa maldita muchachita le estaba costando su belleza y no iba a permitirlo. De esta manera, puso en práctica la frase "si no puedes con tus enemigos, únete a ellos" y preparó una deliciosa tarta de manzana para su ahijada: Blancanieves.

Cuando esta recibió la tarta con la palabra "amigas" escrita quiso comérsela y aceptar la propuesta de la bruja malvada, pero el comentario de uno de los enanitos le hizo pensar. ¿Qué si era una forma retorcida de envenenarla? Así que decidió ir a devolverle la tarta.

Es en este punto de la historia donde nos situamos.

Blancanieves viajaba, sobre su imponente caballo, hacia el castillo de la bruja malvada para devolverle la tarta.

La bruja, que había sido avisada de la llegada de la joven, preparó una pequeña merienda y se arregló ya que pensaba que Blanca había aceptado su propuesta y venía a decírselo a la cara.

Así, cuando Blancanieves llegó al palacio se encontró con toda la recepción preparada y pensó que la bruja malvada decía la verdad, sin embargo, también pensó que su negro corazón era engañoso y no podía fiarse de ella por lo que, adelantándose, le entregó la tarta.

—No puedo aceptar la tarta, Regina, ya que tengo la ligera sospecha de que contiene veneno —alegó la joven mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Regina miró fijamente a la muchacha mientras una cana decía "hola" en su sedoso pelo.

No la contestó. Mirando con odio a Blancanieves cogió la tarta y la dejó en la mesa más cercana a la vez que hacía una seña a los guardias que estaban detrás de la muchacha.

— ¿Creíste que estaba envenenado aquello con lo que intentaba hacer las paces? Pues si tan segura estabas que quería tu muerte, eso es lo que obtendrás de mí. ¡Lleváosla! —dijo la reina, dolida, porque todo el mundo pensaba que era mala cuando ella solo tenía un trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Ese había sido el diagnóstico de Pepito Grillo —Además de que el plan para matarla con una manzana envenenada era disfrazándome de anciana para que nadie me reconociera —murmuró al aire mientras miraba sus uñas de color negro.

De esta manera, y no de otra, Blanca fue a parar a una de las múltiples celdas que poblaban el castillo. Estaba oscuro y lleno de suciedad; suciedad que manchaba su precioso vestido.

Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando que quizás, y solo quizás, debería haber sido cortés y haber saludado a la cana que había aparecido en el pelo de Regina. Además de aquella terrible sensación de descortesía una idea molesta, como un mosquito, rondaba por su mente: ¿y si Regina hubiera dicho la verdad?

Sin embargo, la sensación de haber sido maleducada era más fuerte que la otra, tanta bondad había en el corazón de nuestra Blanca que le preocupaba más una cana que su propia vida. Pobre de ella.

En esto estaba cuando una mísera rata que pasaba por allí comenzó a hacer soniditos extraños que alertaron a Blancanieves. Esta, que tenía el extraño poder de parlamentar con los animales —cosas de princesas y eso—, se acercó a ella sin el menos rictus de asco por tocar a semejante alimaña y escuchó lo que le decía.

Tras el extenso diálogo sobre la inflación del precio del queso, al fin Blancanieves obtuvo lo que quería, o lo que debería querer; la oportunidad de escapar y poder saludar a la cana.

Así, soltó a la rata con elegancia y, remangándose el vestido, se puso manos a la pobra para llamar a la única persona que podría ayudarla: el Ser Oscuro.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la rata Penocha, que mucho ha vivido la muy gocha, comenzó a hacer el ritual no mencionado y poco conocido: poniéndose a la pata coja empezó a bailar la macarena para luego, una vez terminó, dar un par de palmadas y exclamar:

— ¡Ven pa'cá', ven pa'llá', traralá! ¡Que un bebé te voy a dá'! ¡Pa' cenar! —cuando terminó de mencionar las palabras que invocarían su salvación se quedó quieta, esperando.

—No me hace falta un bebé, ahora mismo. Pero, dime, pequeña avellana ¿Qué te hace invocarme con el ritual secreto? —una voz procedente del otro lado de los barrotes asustó a Blancanieves, ya sabéis, no es como si estuviera esperando a alguien…

—Necesito que me saques de aquí, debo reparar mi error; debo ser cortés con esa cana, se lo merece —suplicó Blanca agarrando los barrotes con sus níveas manos.

— ¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

—Lo que quieras.

El Ser Oscuro, cuya piel broncínea tenía purpurina, miró pensativamente a Blancanieves de arriba abajo, evaluándola. Segundos después, chasqueó los dedos y apareció, de la nada —que para algo es magia—, un pergamino desenrollado con una pluma rojiza.

—Bien, firma aquí, aquí y aquí. Sí, así, muy bien. Eso es todo. Vamos a ver qué puedo hacer por ti—con otro chasquido de dedos Blancanieves desapareció de la celda camino de su casa, haciendo una parada en los aposentos de la reina para saludar a la cana que estaba a punto de ser arrancada.

Tras despedirse de ella fue a parar a su casa con los siete enanos, los cuales preocupados le preguntaron por su viaje.

Y transcurrieron los años en los que Blancanieves conoció a un apuesto príncipe con el que planeaba casarse.

Sin embargo, una noche, estaba Blanca en sus aposentos cantándole a los pajarillos cuando apareció el Ser Oscuro.

—Vengo a cobrar mi deuda—soltó nada más ser vislumbrado por Blancanieves, esta, que no sabía que es lo que había firmado tanto tiempo atrás, le miró fijamente dispuesta a utilizar su potente voz para que los pajarillo le atacaran y le hicieran un par de perforaciones estéticas. El Ser Oscuro consciente de ello, pero para nada asustado, procedió a extenderle el contrato que firmó.

Blancanieves lo lee bajo la luz de una vela y, cuando termina de leerlo, se lo pasa a un pajarillo con traje y gafas que, al parecer, es su abogado.

Tras darle el visto bueno al trato, el pajarillo se lo extiende de nuevo a Blanca y esta se lo pasa al Ser Oscuro.

Bien, el concurso es mañana por la noche, ponte algún vestidito sexy —nada más decir esto, desaparece. Blancanieves se gira al pajarillo abogado.

— ¿Tengo que cumplir con mi parte del trato? —le pregunta— ¿Me pasará algo si no lo hago?

—Ciertamente no, no te pasará nada. Este hombre ha hecho, sin saberlo, una laguna legal por la cual puedes negarte a cumplir el trato. No sabe nada de derecho y, por lo tanto, solo se ha remitido a poner qué es lo que quiere a cambio y cuál es la causa del trato. De esta forma, no ha puesto penalización ni castigo. No podría emprender acciones legales sobre ti ni nada por el estilo —el pájaro recuperó el aliento mientras se ajustaba las gafas con un ala. —Ahora, si tenemos en cuenta que esto es un cuento y que no tiene por qué tener sentido los tratos y que existe la magia, pues sí, tienes que cumplir con el trato. —Blancanieves resopló y comenzó su búsqueda de un vestido perfecto para la ocasión. Quién le mandaría a ella tener una madre que fuera tan buena bailaora.

Al día siguiente, por la noche, Blanca se escabulló de su casa y caminó corriendo al centro del claro del bosque donde se llevará a cabo el concurso de baile.

Allí se encuentra con la gran mayoría de habitantes del Bosque Encantado que se asombran al verla, y mucho más cuando sale a bailar con el Ser Oscuro que no resulta ser un mal bailarín.

Blancanieves le coloca una rosa roja entre los dientes la Ser Oscuro y comienzan a bailar bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Juntos bailan un tango que deja patidifuso al público y descalifica a las otras parejas, por lo que ganan el concurso de baile.

El Ser Oscuro recoge el premio y se marcha junto con Blancanieves, para invitarla a una copa, sin darse cuenta de que, no muy lejos de ellos, estaba Regina con su compañero de baile; un montón de huesos formando un esqueleto que ella había creado porque nadie quiso bailar con ella.

Cuando vio que era vencida, una vez más, por Blancanieves, le juró la enemistad eterna, incluso por encima de su belleza y a pesar de que le salieran más canas, la vencería.

Así, con esa nueva resolución, desapareció del claro y apareció en su cabello otras dos canas más que se fueron de fiesta con las otras ya existentes.

Está de más decir que Regina no conocía lo que es el tinte, pero, una vez echara la maldición sobre el bosque, lo conocería, y su vida pasaría a tener otro color.

* * *

FIN


End file.
